


Sleeping With(in)

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Aoba and Ren have someone sleeping inside them, and that can complicate matters in very personal ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With(in)

Ren tells Aoba about Sei -- about how he thinks a part of Sei is still alive inside him, but asleep, the way the other Aoba is asleep inside Aoba. It's wonderful, it's something that makes them both happy, but it's strange as well. It will never be anything but strange in their situation.

Still, there is nothing to be done about it, so they put it aside, make love, hold each other after, breathy and sticky and warm, and sleep for a bit, and then wake up to make slower love to each other. Aoba's incredibly aware that it's his brother's body under his touch, more aware than he has been for a while, and suspects Ren is aware of it too, that Ren is aware of the hot drag of Aoba's fingers over him, of Aoba thinking to himself _It's Ren, it's Ren, it's Ren_ , which only gets him more flustered, makes this feel more forbidden, makes him more uncertain about it.

Perhaps those are the conditions that let it happen. He's pushing down on his feelings even as he rides Ren, gazing down at his brother's face even as it's Ren's eyes he looks into, and knows that it's his brother's cock moving inside him, even though it's Ren he's fucking. He doesn't want to think about it even as Ren moves so good inside him that his thighs tremble, even as he presses his hands against Ren (Sei)'s chest and moves, rising and falling, voice ripped out from his throat in steady moans, and as he pushes down on the taboo nature of that desire he feels the other Aoba shove up inside him, separate entirely on the force of his denial and arousal, grab his protests and pull him out of control in his own body.

Ren stares up at Aoba as his eyes change, as Aoba grinds down on him with a sudden desperation that is nothing like the usual Aoba's usual desperation. "Ren," Aoba says, wheedling. "Give him to me. Let me see him."

Swallowing hard, Ren reaches up to touch Aoba's cheek. "Desire," he says. "I can't."

"Ren! Let me see him!"

"I can't," Ren repeats. His thrusts have slowed, but it hardly matters; Desire doesn't want to stop, isn't ready to stop, and keeps riding him anyway, thighs clenched tight against his sides as he rises and falls, moaning. "He's not -- awake. And now isn't the time--"

"Stop arguing with me," Aoba almost yells, covering Ren's mouth with both hands. Tears have welled up in his eyes, even as he keeps moving. "You always argue with me, you always, always -- I want my brother!"

"Aoba," Ren breathes, against his hand. His expression is hurt, but in a terrible, painful, understanding way. "I know. I know. I want my brother back too. But--"

Aoba shakes his head furiously. "You can feel him," he says. " _You_ can feel him. I can't, all I have is your words--"

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, but I don't have him! I want my brother, I want the brother I never had, I want to see him!" He peels his fingers off Ren's mouth, Ren gazing at him with sympathy and loss. "Sei! Brother, brother, Sei, please--"

Ren's eyes close for a moment, in a sort of resignation, and when they open again they're darker, duller. His hand is still against Aoba's cheek, and it gentles, his fingertips trailing along the soft skin over Aoba's jaw, down to his panting lips. His thumb rubs over the tear that has gathered in the corner of Aoba's lips, and he rubs it into them so Aoba can taste the saltiness of his own tears.

"Aoba," Sei says, softly.

Aoba's breath hitches and he lets out a sob, helpless, shaky, hips stilling almost completely with Sei deep inside him. "Brother," he whispers. 

"You have to stop," Sei says, smiling at him, cupping his cheek properly again. "Let me sleep, Aoba."

Aoba shakes his head furiously. "I want you. I want you," he says, and begins to move again almost vengefully, like if he makes Sei come inside him, if he symbolically takes Sei into him, drags his essence into his body, they can stay together properly. "I didn't even know you existed until you were leaving me! I want ... I want my brother... I want to be with my brother..."

He's sobbing, helplessly wrecked, and Sei lifts his other hand as well, breaths coming in rough gasps, and holds Aoba's face between his palms. "I love you," he whispers to Aoba. "My wonderful little brother. I'm sorry I had to ask this of you. But I still need to sleep. Sleep is healing, isn't it? I have so much healing I have to do. Isn't that why you need to sleep as well, and become a whole?"

Aoba raises his own hands, trapping Sei's between them, breath heaving and cock leaking and tears leaking, and says, "But I'm selfish. If I hear that you're here, I need you. I need you, brother."

"You'll be all right," Sei says, between hoarse shaky breaths. "You have Ren, and the rest of yourself, and more people watching out for you than you know. And I'll be here. I need you to watch over me, you as a whole, and Ren as well. I'm putting what's left of me in your hands. So please, take care of me. I trust you."

His tears are a mess, soaking his face, flowing freely, snot dripping a little with the force of his crying, but the fight goes out of him, then; he just nods, and says, "Uhn," in a hoarse, strangled, non-verbal agreement, and falls back, lets Reason rise again.

Aoba gasps, eyes flying wide, and says, "Brother," but he barely gets his own look at those dull eyes before Ren is staring back at him in shock, before Ren is jerking up and coming inside him and Aoba lets out a cry, grinding back on him half out of instinct, shoving Ren deep and pressing just right to come himself, so neither of them can even fully register what's just happened to them for the sudden pleasure spreading between them.

And then it fades, and Aoba lets out a keening sound as he folds down against Ren, and Ren wraps his arms around Aoba forcefully, holding him as he sobs.


End file.
